


Yuri!!! on Hogwarts??!

by DeiSoleil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiSoleil/pseuds/DeiSoleil
Summary: The crossover no one asked for! Katsuki Yuuri can barely keep up with his studies, now he meets Victor, an exhange student from Durmstrang Institute. What does his 6th year hold?





	

The Great Hall was abuzz. Hogwarts, for the first time since it hosted the tragedy called the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, would be hosting a handful of students from the Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as part of its new foreign exchange program. Everyone was excited! Well everyone except Yuuri Katsuki 6th year Hufflepuff. Who was currently busy trying to finish his essay on the medicinal properties of the thorn covered Snargaluff plant for his Herbology class. 

He was almost finished when the other students rushed to the nearest windows, nearly knocking his pot of ink , just to gaze upon the Black Lake. And as if things could not get any louder in the Great Hall, there was a loud bang, as if a whale had just breached the surface of the lake, causing the water around to rise up and fall like the rain. After everything settled down all that was left was a huge ship with a huge white sail emblazoned on it was a two headed Phoenix. 

The students from Durmstang Institute had arrived! 

Yuuri wasn't really excited to see them, he can barely catch up with his classes, the more free time they have to celebrate, the more course load they have to make up for. 

How could he have the time to join the festivities??? Yuuko-chan would surely get mad at him for not finishing his assignments again. 

As if he lost all his strength in his body he slumped forward forgetting that his essay wasn't dry yet. 

He was startled when a high pitched cry of “Yuuri! You better not be slacking of again!” came from across the table.  
It was Yuuko-chan and she was not happy. “Look at you! Now you have ink on your face what would the exchange students think?!” Yuuri sighed. 

His reply was a muffled “I wasn't slacking off! I just finished this essay you know.” while peeling off his essay that had partially dried on his face.

It was then that Headmistress McGonagall spoke through a powerful Amplifying charm that they would now be welcoming the Durmstrang students. A silent warning came after that anyone who disrupts the welcoming would be serving detention with her.

“Man, I hope she would lighten up! I heard that she's stricter now than when she had the Golden trio under her.” Minami Kenjirou piped in as he sat beside Yuuri. Immediately feeling the burn of Professor Mcgonagall's glare he immediately shut up and cast his eyes downward clearly feeling chastised. 

Yuuri and Yuuko couldn't help but giggle at their friend it was just like him to ignore Professor McGonagall's silent warning. 

Just as they were wiping their tears from laughing the doors of the Great Hall opened and it revealed Feltsman Yakov, Durmstang Institute's very own Headmaster. 

He was followed by four students they marched behind him forming two straight lines. The students were at awe at the contrast of red, black and gold but they were more amazed to see a silver hair beauty walk casually after the marching students.

“That's Victor Nikiforov!” A fourth year Gryffindor student shouted. “No way?! The famous quidditch player?!” another Gryffindor shouted. 

“Yuuri! Isn't that…?!” said Yuuko as he grabbed Yuuri by the wrist forcing Yuuri to look towards the direction of Victor and because he was unprepared for the sudden jerk on his wrist he smacked his forehead on the table the sound was heard and everyone stopped to look.

It even caught Victor's attention who walked towards Yuuri leaned in and asked “Are you okay?” by this time Yuuri was already sporting quite a huge bump on his forehead and when he opened his eyes he came face to face with Victor to which he immediately fainted and chaos ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'll probably post Beauxbaton's entrance next chapter. Sorry I had to switch ice skating with quidditch because I couldn't think of a magical alterative.


End file.
